


The Perfect Balance

by mimamu



Series: Galactic Kisses [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017)
Genre: Ahch-To, F/M, First Kiss, Jedi Temple, One Shot, Shirtless Kylo Ren, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Spoilers, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu
Summary: "Kylo's hands took support on the surface of the rock on her both sides. His bare chest was heaving but even thought their faces were nearly touching, she could feel no breath on her skin."





	The Perfect Balance

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Suomi available: [Täydellinen tasapaino](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13203321) by [mimamu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimamu/pseuds/mimamu)



Ahch-To, Rey thought, as she laid down on a slab of stone inside the ruins of an ancient Jedi temple. A beam of golden light protruded from a tiny window hole, while the binary sunset was flaming on the horizon. What an isolated world this ocean planet was! A perfect hideout for someone who wished to disappear – like Master Luke Skywalker.

Rey turned on her other side, well aware that it was impossible to find a comfortable position on such a hard and cold surface. Why didn't she simply give up and spend the night aboard the Millennium Falcon? Even Chewbacca provided more pleasant company than the grumpy old Jedi Master. Rey had expected Master Skywalker to receive his old lightsaber teary-eyed, embrace the messenger, and make haste to join her to save the Resistance. Instead they were just wasting time, while the First Order was growing ever stronger.

Rey sighed, grasping General Leia Organa's tracker in her fist. The device was her only connection to the Resistance and Finn. As Rey's thoughts lingered on Finn's smile, she forgot the chill of the approaching night.

"Rey."

With a startle, Rey sat up. When this happened for the first time, she had been terrified. Now she was familiar with the way Kylo Ren's mind sometimes brushed her own. Neither of them seemed to actually initiate the connection. Or at least Rey assumed Kylo to prefer a situation when he was fully dressed. The young man standing in front of her was shirtless, wearing only high-waist trousers, accompanied by heavy boots.

"Ben," Rey replied, determined to keep her gaze focused on the pale visage with a distinct scar. "Your wound seems to be healing well."

He was, naturally, just a projection. In reality they were separated by several light-years. Rey believed she could, if she so wished, shut him from her mind, and Master Skywalker would certainly have adviced her to do so. But unlike the old Jedi Master claimed, Kylo Ren was not entirely lost to the Dark Side. Rey could sense that Ben Solo still existed.

"Enjoying Skywalker's company?" The low, breathy voice echoed inside Rey's mind as the projection's lips were forming the words. Rey tried to hide her growing frustration with the conflicting behaviour of the Jedi Master. Kylo's lips twisted mirthlessly. "Thought so."  
"Master Skywalker is teaching me," Rey said, perhaps trying to convince herself just as much as her opponent. And they had indeed discussed light and darkness; warmth and coldness; birth and death. Everything had to stay in Balance, but how was that going to help the Resistance?  
"Teaching?" Kylo snapped. "Teaching how to hide when your friends need you most?"

Despite Rey's efforts, her eyes wandered off to the bare broad shoulders, strong arms, flat stomach... Kylo took a soundless step forward. As he sat next to her, the fabric of his trousers made no rustle.

"What you are truly seeking is your parents," he said. "Let us assume, just for a moment, that Luke Skywalker, in some miraculous way, is your father. What would that make us?"

Cousins, Rey thought, not for the first time.

As Kylo leaned forward, Rey leaned backwards. The projection appeared convincing, but closer up it was clear that everything was not quite what it seemed. Rey had fought the real Kylo Ren. As their lightsabers had locked together, she had been able to smell the odour of his sweat. The memory made her breathless in a way she had never experienced before.

"Or perhaps you still wish that Han Solo was your father?"

Kylo's intense stare was no longer focused on Rey's eyes. Instead his gaze was devouring her body. As he leaned even closer, Rey was forced to nearly lie down again to escape contact. Kylo's hands took support on the surface of the rock on her both sides. His bare chest was heaving but even thought their faces were nearly touching, she could feel no breath on her skin.

"You know what?" Kylo continued, giving out a quiet chuckle. "That's actually highly likely. Han Solo was a man who settled for nothing, not even for the princess and half the kingdom. The galaxy must be teeming with his bastards."  
"This..." Rey hesitated. The idea that they might be siblings was turning her stomach. "This is not right."  
Kylo's lips arched just slightly. "My late father once told me something rather surprising about my uncle. Apparently Luke Skywalker has kissed his sister."

Rey could not tell which one had leaned forward. It made no difference. For a brief moment, the Balance was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you [WolfAtSea](http://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAtSea) for betaing!


End file.
